


Mysterious Stranger

by hnapir



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnapir/pseuds/hnapir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Inspector Sullivan meet for the first time in episode 2x01 "The Ghost in the Machine"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm not a native English speaker and this is unbetaed, so let me apologize in advance for all the mistakes. 
> 
> I haven't written anything in ages and I'm more than a little rusty. But I love this adaptation of Father Brown and since the third season, I've been absolutely obsessed about Sid and Inspector Sullivan. I thought that whenever they were together there was a strange tension between them and I can't believe there are not more fics about them. 
> 
> In any case, here's my contribution. It's not great, but I hope at least gets the ball rolling

Sid saw the stranger lurking around during Elspeth Grainger’s funeral. The community was small, and the unknown always stood up. Especially when they looked as good as this one did. Nonetheless, something besides his appearance made Sid notice of him. The characteristic three-piece suit and hat, even the stiff way in which he was standing clearly screamed ‘police’, and even worst, ‘inspector’. And Sid should know, he had a keen eye for them. His usual approach included staying away from them, running in the opposite direction and avoiding them at all costs. And yet, this time, there seemed to be something pulling him towards the stranger, a dangerous curiosity that started to burn in the pit of his stomach. And he wasn’t one to resist a bit of danger now and then.

He walked towards him casually, trying not to look too conspicuous, but nobody was paying attention to him anyway. The burial was in progress; Father Brown was solemnly addressing the congregation, everyone focusing mournfully on the casket on the ground. Sid swiftly noticed that there was a police car parked at the gates of the church grounds, although inspector Valentine was nowhere in sight. He had heard rumors that the older detective was being transferred to London, but he hadn’t given any credit to them. And now, almost facing this strange inspector, he had to recognize that there may have been some truth in them. What else could he be doing there? 

The man seemed to be waiting for someone and didn’t notice Sid’s approach, even as he stood right next to him. He couldn’t help using a few moments to study the other man without him noticing. He was hardly his type, although Sid’s previous experience with men was limited to anonymous encounters seedy bars. But if he had a type, he doubted this man would be it. And yet, the sight of the inspector’s body in the well-tailored suit was doing interesting things to him. 

“Don’t suppose you have a light, do you?” Sid enjoyed the startled jump of the stranger, trying, quite unsuccessfully to hide his smile. The man had looked stiff and uncomfortable, obviously displeased with his surroundings and not even trying to hide it. Bewildered blue eyes focused on him. Sid was familiar with that kind of stare, usually ended with him behind bars. But this time he had done nothing wrong, so he just smiled and stared back at the stranger. He was younger that he expected, and handsome, even frowning. There was something that Sid found endearing about him, something softer behind the hard exterior. Looking at him, he was reminded of a lost little boy trying to put a brave face.

After a while, the man just frowned and looked away, leaving the question unanswered. But if this inspector thought that if by ignoring Sid, he was just going to go away, he had another thing coming. Now that he has seen those appealing eyes up close, he wasn’t so willing to give up just yet. He could be pretty determined when he wanted to. 

“Here on official business, then? I thought all the murder business has been solved.” And the man’s attention was once again focused on Sid. He eyed him suspiciously and frowned harder, if such a thing was actually possible. He supposed that the inspector wanted to look menacing, but for some reason, his particular frown delighted Sid to no end. 

“And what makes you say I could be here on official business?” spoke the stranger for the first time. There was nothing extraordinary about his voice, but the accent was certainly no from around. ´A city boy, perhaps, ´ though Sid. It would explain a lot. Still, the man sounded almost surprised. As if the fact that he was in the force was a secret and he had expected to blend in with the rest of the civilians. Well, he obviously hadn’t been counting on Sid’s expertise when it came to policemen.  
“You look the type,” replied Sid with a smile.

“Oh, I see. You know a lot of my type, do you?” answered the inspector with a smirk. This caught Sid off guard. He wasn’t sure if the inspector was trying to intimidate, by implicating something shady about his person, or ‘… could he be flirting?’ He tried to find any outward signs of interest, but it was hard to tell.

“I heard a rumor that Valentine was going away and if it’s true, a new inspector should be arriving to replace him. And you are an inspector, aren’t you?” He tried his hardest to sound nonchalant, but he end up sounding defiant and a bit cocky. Not an unusual combination for him, but it made the mysterious inspector narrow his blue eyes and study him with suspicion.

“You seemed a bit too well informed of police business for a chauffeur.” It’s only then that Sid notice how close they were, feeling the Inspector’s breath on his skin. A few inches more and they’d cause a scandal on the church grounds. Actually, their position could already be considered as quite compromising. 

“Well, you know, being a concerned citizen and all that” declared Sid, trying to look as innocent as he could and failing completely.

“I’m sure” retorted the inspector dryly, and stepped away, self-consciously looking around. It was clear that he wasn’t sure at all, but had no way of proving otherwise. Not yet, anyway. 

Sid looked around too. Father’s Brown service was over and the mourners were starting to disperse. He tried to locate Lady Felicia, checking that he wasn’t needed yet, but she didn’t seem in any hurry to leave. When he turned his attention back towards the stranger, he was still looking at him with the same intensity that was giving Sig goose bumps. He wasn’t too sure what was going on between them. There was a strange tension in the air and he was enjoying it thoroughly. 

“Whatever business I have is my own and you should do well to stay out of it. Understood?” There was a menacing finality in his voice. But if he thought that it would deter Sid, well, he just didn’t realized how determined he could be. He discovered that it was very satisfying to ruffle this stranger’s stiff feathers and wondered how much further he could push it. 

“Of course Inspector, I was just being friendly, that’s all,” said Sid smiling sweetly. Unsurprisingly, the Inspector didn’t seem to fall for it. He rolled his eyes and murmured ‘Why do I find that hard to believe’ under his breath. 

Sid stifled a laugh and started to walk away.

“I’ll keep my eye on you” called the inspector, making Sid stop and turn to look at him. 

Without taking his eyes off him, he put the cigarette in his mouth and took his lighter out of his pocket. When the cigarette was lit, he smirked. “I sure hope so, inspector,” he said, winking, and quickly walked away. He didn’t have to look back to know that glaring blue eyes were following him. Sid suspected that it wouldn’t be his last time in the receiving end of the Inspector’s glares and the thought make him smile, already looking forward to their next encounter.


End file.
